


Little Black Bird (Help Me Find My Way)

by butterflyslinky



Category: DCU
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Magic, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: Steph would do anything for Tim.Especially when he's in this much trouble.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37
Collections: Batfam Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Batfam Big Bang 2020. Please check out the amazing bonus content!
> 
> [annasartverse](https://annasartverse.tumblr.com/post/630553198804992000/my-piece-for-butterflyslinkys-incredible-fanfic)   
>  [bullyingbatfam](https://bullyingbatman.tumblr.com/post/630570907698593793/its-batfam-big-bang-posting-week-i-worked-on)   
>  [Dazebras](https://dazebras.tumblr.com/tagged/lbb)
> 
> Special thanks to Matina, Millie and Jay for betaing.

_ Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince who loved a beautiful peasant girl. His family didn’t approve, but the prince didn’t care. He would do anything for the girl, even give his own life for her, and she for him. _

_ One day, the prince was out walking when he met a wicked witch in disguise. He chatted pleasantly with the witch, and was very polite. But the witch didn’t care. She held a grudge against all mankind and was determined to punish them all. So she cast a spell upon the prince, to turn him into a bird, that he may no more be with his one true love. _

_ The prince despaired, but the girl was determined to be with her love. “Do not fear, my prince,” she said. “I will give anything to be with you. I will travel the whole world to find a way to undo this curse, even if I must give my own life.” _

Steph can’t remember ever liking fairy tales. She thinks she might have, once, when she was very small, before everything went to shit, but now she can’t name any that she likes.

It’s mostly that all of them end happily. Steph knows that happy endings don’t really happen now. She knows that they’re just stories, and that the happy endings are to assure people that happiness can happen, but she’s never felt that. 

Oh, there have been good things in her life. Being Batgirl, and now Spoiler. Even being Robin was pretty good while it lasted. And of course, there’s Tim. Tim is the best thing in her life, full stop. She wouldn’t call it true love or anything like that. Just someone she likes who’s supportive of her and her goals.

But none of those things end happily. Batgirl ended in her being fired, repeatedly. Robin ended in her being tortured almost to death and Bruce using it to get to Tim. Her relationship with Tim has ended so many times, and yet they still get back together time and time again. Something always pulls them back together, no matter how it ends.

Maybe this time, it won’t end. Maybe this time…

Steph shakes her head to get Liza Minelli’s voice out of her head. She’s on patrol, with Tim tonight. Batman’s off on some super-secret mission with Robin and Nightwing; the Birds of Prey are keeping the east side of the city mostly under control (for them, anyway); and Oracle has sent Tim and Steph to patrol the center of the city in Batman’s absence. They’re swinging around idly; the city’s been quiet so far, but they don’t dare go in yet, just in case something happens.

Tim lands on a rooftop and Steph joins him. They stay there a moment, catching their breath. They don’t have to talk about it; this part is always easy, even after another ending. They always understand each other on patrol. Tim sits on the edge of the roof and digs a bag of trail mix out of his pouch. Steph settles next to him and pulls out a pack of Skittles.

“You know that complex proteins and fruit will give you more energy,” Tim chides.

“You know that I run on rainbows,” Steph snarks back. “And what’s the point of Batman being out of town if we can’t eat sugar on patrol?”

“There’s nothing worse than a sugar crash in the middle of a fight.” Tim thrusts the trail mix at her. “Here, we can trade handfuls.”

“Acceptable.” They trade off. “Though if you bought the trail mix with M&Ms in it, I might be more agreeable.”

“Agent A makes this fresh.”

“He also makes birdseed fresh and I wouldn’t be shocked if the two got confused.”

Tim smirks. “They are both labeled birdseed.”

Steph laughs, easy and open. “He should definitely put M&Ms in then. Makes it easier to tell them apart.”

“Robin’s not a fan of it,” Tim says. “But if I bring you a bag, you can mix in your own candy...Nightwing does.”

Steph munches the trail mix thoughtfully. “Not just M&Ms, I assume.”

“Nope...I made the mistake of taking a bag from him once and it was almost all candy. Jelly beans, gummy bears, sour strips, jawbreakers, peppermints…you name it, Nightwing puts it in the birdseed.”

Steph makes a face. “That sounds awful.”

“It really was. But we all know that if there’s sugar in it, Nightwing doesn’t taste anything else.”

Steph laughs again. It’s a good night. One that won’t end badly…

There’s a flash of light behind them. Tim and Steph are on their feet immediately, trail mix and Skittles dropping on the roof and spilling everywhere. There’s a woman coming toward them, very tall, dressed like a sorcerer. Steph racks her brain and comes up empty. Tim, though, has a perfect memory.

“Circe,” he growls. “What are you doing in Gotham?”

“Got bored,” Circe says easily. “Beating up Wonder Woman every week...that’s no fun. And that’s not what I want to do.” Her eyes are trained on Tim. “You’re awfully pretty...it’d be fun to control you.”

Steph grabs Tim’s wrist. “He’s mine,” she says. 

Circe cackled. “Oh, aren’t you cute?” she purrs. “Defending your lover...like you could ever hope to defeat me.” She raises a wand. “Let’s see how you do without him to back you up.”

There’s a flash of light and a burst of heat next to Steph. Tim’s wrist shrinks and vanishes. Steph screams, turning wildly to see where he went, what Circe did to him…

She can’t see anything. There’s no sign of Tim. Circe must have teleported him somewhere.

“Circe!”

The new voice is welcome. Wonder Woman jumps over the last rooftop and stands and Steph feels safe. Wonder Woman will keep Circe from hurting her, will help her save Tim, wherever he is…

Circe sends off another blast of magic. Wonder Woman blocks it with her bracelet. Steph takes the opportunity to look around for any clue…

There’s a red-winged blackbird pecking at the scattered trail mix. Steph frowns. Gotham doesn’t have many birds--too much smog. And the birds they do have tend to be controlled by some villain or another.

The blackbird looks up and cocks its head before fluttering up and landing on Steph’s shoulder. Steph blinks. “Of all the times to have my Disney princess moment…”

The blackbird looks mildly amused before it leans forward and starts pecking at her cheek. Not hard, but it still stings. “Hey, knock that off!” Steph says.

That at least gets Circe’s attention. She grins. “Oh, what a pretty bird,” she says. “He’ll serve me nicely.” She raises her wand again, only for Wonder Woman to toss her lasso and pull it away. Circe shrieks before she waves her hand and vanishes.

Wonder Woman makes a noise of disgust. “Sorry, Spoiler,” she says. “But at least I got her wand...that might slow her down.”

“Wonder Woman, she did something to Red Robin.”

Wonder Woman raises her eyebrows. “Yes, I can see that.”

“What?” Steph says. “But...he just vanished!”

“He didn’t vanish,” Wonder Woman says patiently. “Circe’s specialty is turning men into animals and then forcing them to do her bidding.” She nods at the bird on Steph’s shoulder.

Slowly and with dawning horror, Steph looks at the bird closer. The colors are just like Red Robin’s, the red and yellow stripes on its wings a perfect mirror of Tim’s costume. The eyes are curious, and then Steph realizes they’re blue instead of black.

“Oh no,” she says. “How do we change him back?”

“Moly works sometimes,” Wonder Woman says. “Or else make Circe turn him back...there might be other methods, but you’d have to consult a specialist. But you’ll have to hurry--if you cannot fix it within one moon cycle, the transformation becomes permanent.”

“What’s moly?” Steph asks. She ignores the rest of the warning--she can’t imagine going an entire month with Tim as a bird.

“It’s an herb...not one most people can get ahold of. It mostly grows on Circe’s island, but there are some isolated patches elsewhere.”

“I can ask Poison Ivy,” Steph says slowly. “But I don’t know what she’d make me pay for it.”

Wonder Woman looks deep in Steph’s eyes. “What are you willing to pay?”

“...I don’t know,” Steph whispers. “I don’t know how far I’ll go until I’m doing it.”

Wonder Woman nods. “I am sorry I could not be more helpful,” she says. “But I must try and find Circe before she claims another poor man.”

Steph nods and Wonder Woman takes off.

“Don’t worry, Tim,” she says. “I’m going to fix this. No matter what.”


	2. Chapter 2

_ The peasant girl wandered the world, looking for anyone who could help her lift the curse. There were other witches in the world, and wise women with knowledge of herbs. But everywhere she went, the witches and wise women shook their heads. They could not lift the curse, nor did they know where the wicked witch was. The peasant girl began to despair that she would never see her prince again. _

_ But she did not abandon her bird, nor would he abandon her. Even when he flew away from her, he always returned, to comfort her in their grief, in the hope that she might find someone to help them. _

Steph shivers as she enters Arkham Asylum. She normally doesn’t come here; Bruce prefers to handle in-house questioning himself. But she can’t wait until Bruce comes back; a month might sound like a long time, but Steph can’t risk losing Tim while waiting for the big Bat to come home.

The guard leads her down and down and down, to the lowest floors where dangerous criminals are kept. Steph can smell the cell before they reach it, the sickly perfume of plants and pollen heavy in the hall.

The guard unlocks the door and Steph walks in, trying to project confidence. Ivy is sitting on a throne of vines. Steph asked once why Ivy’s allowed to keep her plants in Arkham; Bruce had sighed heavily and told her there was no way to keep her from growing or summoning more. Steph wishes she’d brought a bottle of weed killer.

“Spoiler,” Ivy purrs. “So nice of you to visit.” Her eyes flick to the blackbird. “And you brought a friend! Is he here to pollinate my crops?”

“That better not be an innuendo,” Steph says. “Either way, no. I need to buy some moly.”

Poison Ivy raises her eyebrows. “Moly,” she repeats. “You think I have access to moly?”

“If anyone does, it’s you,” Steph says. “I’ll pay any price.”

“You might do that,” Poison Ivy says. “But I don’t have a price.”

“You mean I can just have some?” Steph asks hopefully.

“I mean I don’t have any,” Poison Ivy says. “I’d love to get some, but it’s horribly expensive. But I do know who has some.”

“Who?” Steph asks.

Poison Ivy looks at her speculatively. “You say you’ll pay any price?”

“Yes,” Steph says. “Any price at all.”

“I heard a rumor that Ra’s al Ghul cultivates it...he keeps a lot of rare and ancient plants and animals. But I know whatever his price is, it would be worse than mine.”

Steph shivers a bit and looks at Tim, who has grown very still. She swallows. “If it’s the only chance…”

“You can look for it elsewhere,” Poison Ivy says. “But I don’t know where else to reliably source it. And even I don’t want to pay his price for it.”

“I’ll worry about that.” Steph stands up. “You’ve been very helpful.”

Poison Ivy shrugs. “Think you can get me to a nicer floor?”

“I’ll ask,” Steph says. “And tell Batman you’re sort-of behaving.”

“Thanks,” Poison Ivy says. “See you.”

Steph glances at Tim as she leaves. “What do you think?” she asks. “Up for a trip?”

Tim looks unimpressed. “All right, we’ll talk to Zatanna first,” Steph agrees. “And if she can’t fix it...you know where he is, right? At least approximately?”

Steph isn’t sure how a blackbird can roll his eyes, but Tim manages it. She sighs. “I know...deal with the devil and all. But...what else can I do? If all else fails...we have to try everything.”

Tim continues to look unimpressed, but Steph ignores him as she heads down the street. The sun is coming up by the time she reaches the right club. She knocks at the backdoor and waits.

It only takes a few minutes for Zatanna to stick her head out. “Oh...hi,” she says. “Um...sorry, have we met?”

“Not really,” Steph says. “But you know Red Robin...I’m Spoiler.”

“Oh! Hi!” Zatanna smiles. “What can I do for you?”

Steph holds her hand up for Tim to hop down. She holds him up. “We...ran into Circe,” she says.

Zatanna studies Tim closely. “I see,” she says. “That’s a Goddess-level spell...not sure if I can undo it, but I’ll give it a fair shot. Better bring him inside...they often transform back naked.”

Steph goes red under her mask. “Nothing I haven’t seen,” she mumbles.

“Something most of Gotham hasn’t, and we need to protect his secret identity,” Zatanna says. “Don’t worry, my place isn’t too far from here.”

“Okay.” Steph follows Zatanna through the winding streets, through a few alleys, and up a fire escape through a window. Zatanna shuts the window and closes the curtains before she turns to Steph.

“Put him down.”

Steph sets Tim in the middle of the floor. He hops around a bit, tilting his head at Zatanna.

“This shouldn’t hurt,” Zatanna says. “Emoceb namuh.”

Nothing happens. Zatanna frowns. “Emuser ruoy eurt mrof.”

Tim chirps but doesn’t change. Zatanna sighs. “Yep. Goddess-level magic. Bypasses most other systems.” She shakes her head. “Have you tried true love’s kiss?”

“This is Greek goddess magic, not fairy tales,” Steph says. “And he’s not in a coma, he’s a bird.”

Tim makes an offended squawking noise. Steph kneels and picks him up. “Sorry,” she says. “I shouldn’t talk like you aren’t here.” She nuzzles him a bit and Tim seems mollified.

“Well, if that doesn’t work, I can make some recommendations.” Zatanna goes to a cabinet and pulls out a drawer. “Let’s see...try this.” She hands Steph a card. “Last I heard, he was off in London, but if not there, his usual haunts are written on the back.”

Steph looks at the card. “John Constantine, Warlock and Occultist Detective,” she reads aloud. “Good at his job?”

“Mostly,” Zatanna says. “If he’s sober. Don’t let him charm you into or out of anything and you should be okay.”

“You two close?”

“Used to be.” Zatanna shrugs. “But he’s useful on occasion. And if he can’t fix this, he’ll know someone who can.”

“Thanks.” Steph glances at the clock. “Better go...they’ll be wondering where we are.”

“Good luck.”

Steph half-smiles through her mask and heads back to the Batcave.

*

Alfred is waiting when Steph pulls up on her motorcycle. “Miss Brown,” he says. “You are late...and where is Master Timothy?”

“Right here.” Steph holds up her hand so Tim can hop off her shoulder. He had mostly flown next to her, seeming to enjoy it. He looks up at Alfred with pure curiosity. Alfred stares back for a moment before he sighs heavily.

“Explain,” he says.

“Circe,” Steph says. “I’ll write a report after I’ve fixed it...can I borrow the Bat-Plane?”

“No,” Alfred says. “You are not a qualified pilot.”

“I almost am,” Steph mumbles.

“At jet-fighter speeds, you are not,” Alfred says. “What do you need it for?”

“Zatanna said I should go to London.” Steph pulls the card out of her belt. “For expert advice...we don’t have infinite time.”

Alfred looks at the card and sighs heavily. “I’ll book a flight for tonight,” he says. “And find a bird cage to transport Master Timothy in.”

Tim squawks a bit and flutters his wings in protest.

“It will be a private plane,” Alfred assures him. “Miss Brown can let you out once you’re in the air if you behave.”

Tim ruffles his feathers grumpily. Steph giggles, making him ruffle them more.

“Oh, stop,” she says. “You’re just too adorable right now.”

Tim squawks again and flies off, no doubt to go complain at the bats. Alfred shakes his head. “I’ll bring down the birdseed,” he says. “And you should sleep. I will wake you when your flight is ready.”

“Yeah, sure.” Steph glances up, but she can’t see Tim among the bats. She shrugs and heads to the showers; she’s sure he’ll come when she calls him.

For some stupid reason, he always does.

*

Alfred wakes her late that afternoon. He already has a bag packed for her, for which Steph is grateful as she stumbles through a shower and grabs a couple of sandwiches that are always somehow prepared in the kitchen.

Tim has stopped sulking in the Cave and is fluttering around the kitchen, occasionally pecking at the (actual) birdseed scattered on the counter. Alfred adds a few gallon Ziplocks full of birdseed (both kinds) to Steph’s bag. 

“That should hold you both over until you land,” Alfred says. “I have also provided one of the Bat Credit Cards and informed the bank that you will be using it overseas.”

“Thanks,” Steph says. “Know where Dick hides the M&Ms?”

“Not here,” Alfred says. 

Steph sighs. “Fine.”

Alfred nods and turns, pulling a very large bird cage out from behind the cupboard. It gives plenty of room for Tim to flutter around in, with several perches and a good amount of sawdust in the bottom, but Tim still looks resentful as he hops inside.

“I know,” Steph says. “I promise it won’t be too long.”

“When you’re finished eating, I will drop you at the airport.”

Steph nods and grabs another sandwich. It doesn’t take long to finish, and soon she’s in the back seat of the Wayne limo, her bag at her feet and Tim’s cage on her lap. Tim squeaks and chatters and generally complains the entire way to the airport, but Steph ignores him.

Being under the Wayne name at least gets them through security with a minimum of fuss, and no one tries to take the birdcage off Steph, which is a plus. Soon, she’s settled on the Wayne private jet, ordering a glass of wine, and opening the cage. Tim hops out, looking very unhappy as he settles on Steph’s shoulder.

“I know,” Steph says. “But you know they wouldn’t have let you on without a cage.”

Tim squawks and dips his beak in Steph’s wine. She rolls her eyes. “Careful, the last thing we need is a drunk bird on an airplane.”

Tim glares at her and drinks more before settling in, snuggling at Steph’s neck. She pets him a bit. “We’ll get you back to normal,” she promises. “Just be good right now.”

Tim pecks at her gently, but there’s no real malice in it. Steph settles in and turns on the TV, trying to enjoy her flight.

*

London is already dark when they land. Or at least, as dark as London ever gets, with all the lights of the city shining even this late at night. Steph puts the plane on standby and heads out into the streets. She looks at the list of addresses on the card and sighs. This Constantine person apparently moves around a lot. Steph just hopes he’s somewhere in London and she hasn’t just wasted a trip.

The third bar she enters is loud, dark, and filthy, full of large men and loose women, smelling of stale beer and sweat and cigarettes, dirty pop music pounding over the speakers. Steph feels like she shouldn’t be here, but she also feels like she’s getting somewhere when she spots a rather depressed looking man in a corner. Tim flutters toward him at once, so Steph follows.

The man looks up and raises his hand. He’s smaller than the other men in the bar, but something about him feels strange, a dark sort of glamour in his eyes. Tim lands on him and cocks his head, chirping cutely. The man’s eyes move to Steph and he waves her over.

She swallows and goes. “I’m looking for someone,” she says.

“A wizard?” the man asks. “Your friend needs one.”

“Yes,” Steph says. “Zatanna referred me to a John Constantine?”

“You found him.” Constantine waves to the waiter. “Drink?”

“Beer,” Steph says. “Any kind.”

The waiter brings her a cup of something. Steph drinks it slowly, flinching at how bitter it is, while Constantine examines Tim. “Who did it?”

“Circe,” Steph says. “Know her?”

“Intimately.” Constantine looks at Tim closer. “Yeah...not much I can do about this without moly.”

Steph groans. “Know anyone who has it?”

“If I did, I’d be buying it in bulk. Circe’s a real bitch, especially when she already hates you. And I’m a man, so she hates me by default.”

“Is there anyone else?” Steph asks desperately.

“Possibly,” Constantine says. “But I’ve never met anyone who can counteract Circe who isn’t even worse to owe a favor to.” He downs his drink. “How long has he been under?”

“About twenty-four hours,” Steph says. “Wonder Woman said we have a moon cycle to fix it?”

“Usually how it works,” Constantine agrees. “That gives you some time, at least...depending how far you’re willing to go for him. And I don’t mean London.”

“I know,” Steph says. She looks at Tim for a long time.

He looks back at her, blue eyes wide, and she knows she doesn’t have a choice.


	3. Chapter 3

_ The peasant girl found none who could save her prince, and her time was growing short. In desperation, she sought out a sorcerer more dangerous and deadly than any other. She knew that his price would be great, but she did not waver. _

_ “After all, my darling blackbird,” she said. “No price outweighs my love for you, for my love cannot be taken from me.” _

_ The prince wished to dissuade her from the danger, but he could not speak. He could only sing sadly from her shoulder as she went to meet the sorcerer. _

_ The sorcerer, however, was glad to meet the peasant girl, for he too had a quarrel with the witch. He invited her in, and offered her rest from her journey. _

Steph knows that as far as Bats go, she is far from Ra’s al Ghul’s favorite. In fact, she’s pretty sure the only reason she isn’t at the bottom is that he barely acknowledges her existence.

Not that Steph wants attention from Ra’s; in fact, being mostly off his radar is much better than the alternative. If she needed a favor for herself, or literally anyone else, she knows Ra’s wouldn’t even grant her an audience, and if this was for anyone else, she wouldn’t even try to get one.

But this is for Tim. And Tim is, if not Ra’s’ absolute favorite (he’s blown up too much of the Demon’s property for that), at least quite close to it. Steph knows that Ra’s will help Tim.

She’s just scared of what it will cost her. She doesn’t think Ra’s will ask for her life or anything, she’s not important enough. But she knows that he’ll want something from Tim. And she knows that Tim won’t give Ra’s anything for himself.

“Tim,” she says seriously as she gets back on the private jet. “You have to promise me you won’t peck his eyes out.”

Tim ruffles his feathers grumpily.

“I mean it,” she says. “We’re going into his base...we can’t fight him and all of his assassins, especially while you’re still a bird. I promise I won’t involve you in the price, but you need to not fight him or interfere with my decision.”

Tim squawks at her, and Steph clicks her tongue at him. “I will find a hawk tether for you,” she threatens.

Tim chirps a bit and settles on her shoulder. Steph decides to take that as agreement as she sends the coordinates up to the pilot. Tim had pecked them out for her on her phone’s note function in the hotel in London and Steph has to trust him.

They land several miles from anything. Steph supposes that’s wise--no doubt Ra’s would shoot down any plane he did not personally order to come into his own little...area. Steph isn’t sure; she’s never been there.

“Where are we going?” she asks.

Tim pushes off her shoulder and flies up. Steph sighs and follows on foot. Tim isn’t going too fast, but he is still going faster than her. Steph wishes they were someplace with rooftops she could swing around instead of an endless desert. It would be better than walking, anyway.

She doesn’t keep track of how long she follows the little black speck in the sky. All she knows is that the sand is hot and rough, the sun unrelenting. She is grateful that she wore her costume, the mask keeping the dusk out of her mouth and nose, her boots protecting her from the sand, though she does take off her cloak. It is very hot. Steph always has a water bottle with her, and she tries to use it sparingly. Tim occasionally flutters down for a drink, though, and her bottle is empty by the time Tim starts drifting down. Steph can’t see anything different here than she’s seen before, but she trusts him. Tim lands on a random rock, no different from any other rock, and starts pecking at it. Steph watches for a moment before Tim seems to hit a switch and an entire building shimmers out of thin air.

Steph blinks. “Really?” she says, looking at the giant compound. “He has a goddamn cloaking device?”

Tim gives her a look as though to say “duh.” Steph shrugs and holds out her hand. Tim hops up and nudges his tiny head against her cheek.

“So do I just...knock?” Steph asks.

Tim chirps. Steph sighs and walks up, feeling ridiculous as she knocks at the door.

Immediately, about a dozen cameras whir into life and point at her. Along with several guns. And no doubt a red alert throughout the compound.

Someone starts shouting in a foreign language that Steph thinks is Arabic. She blinks at the nearest camera. “Um...speak English?” she asks helplessly.

There’s a pause, then the voice comes back. “Identify yourself.”

“I’m…” Steph hesitates, but then realizes Ra’s already knows her name. “Stephanie Brown. I need help for Timothy Drake.”

There’s another pause before the door opens. A ninja steps out and glares. “Follow, Stephanie Brown.”

Steph nods and follows the ninja inside. She keeps her head down as they pass through winding corridors full of expensive vases and tapestries. She doesn’t try to keep track of where they’re going, knowing she’ll never find this place again. No doubt they’re already packing to leave as soon as she’s gone.

The ninja takes Steph to a seemingly random door. Tim tenses on her shoulder and Steph pats his head gently. The ninja knocks on the door and says a few words in Arabic before he steps aside. “You may enter.”

Steph swallows and steps into the room. It’s an office, very large and furnished in a lavish but old-fashioned style. Ra’s al Ghul is sitting behind an old desk, so old that Steph isn’t sure how it’s still standing. Kind of like him.

He puts down his pen as Steph enters. “Miss Brown,” he says. His eyes flick to the bird. “I understand that dear Timothy is in trouble?”

“Yes,” Steph says. “Circe...cursed him.” She holds up her hand for Tim to hop down.

Ra’s looks at the bird more closely. Tim ruffles his feathers angrily.

“I see,” Ra’s says. “I am familiar with Circe’s methods...I am grateful that she did not enchant him further.”

“Wonder Woman stopped her,” Steph says. “But...I’d rather him not stay a bird. And someone said you cultivate moly.”

“I do not know where you heard that rumor,” Ra’s says. “But suppose I did...what would you trade for it?”

“What do you want?” Steph asks.

Ra’s considers her for a moment. “I do not cultivate it myself,” he finally says. “I did, once, but Circe learned about it and...well, it got messy.”

Steph raises her eyebrows. “Did she turn you into something?”

“No,” Ra’s says quickly. “But she did get ahold of several of my men. I have been meaning to repay her, but...well, it never seemed like a good time.” He holds out his hand. Tim pecks it hard and Ra’s laughs. “I believe this is a good time to pay a visit.”

Steph blinks. “A visit?”

“She has moly...her island is the only reliable source I know of. I know where it is, and I can have one of my associates take you there...but beyond that, I cannot help you.”

Steph swallows. “What will it cost to get there?”

“Nothing that the Detective would be ashamed of,” Ra’s says. “Nothing...indiscrete.”

Steph stares at him, waiting.

“First, I cannot go into the island myself,” Ra’s says. “At least, not if I wish to be useful...but when you find the moly, I would appreciate a sample of it to recultivate.”

“That’s all?” Steph asks.

“This is all...of course, if you wish to offer something else…”

“No,” Steph says quickly. “No, I can get it for you.”

“Excellent...the next thing I need is one of Batman’s files.” 

Steph blinks. “I…”

“Not one he’d particularly care about. I would settle for a copy if you can make one...he never needs to know.”

Steph looks at Tim. Tim squawks in protest. “Which one?” Steph asks.

“There is a case file concerning a new drug that is being moved into Gotham...I would like to know about it.”

“Why?”

Ra’s raises his eyebrows. “I do not believe you have room to ask questions, Miss Brown...I would be perfectly happy to just kill you now and keep this charming little bird for myself.”

Tim squawks again, but Steph nods. “I’ll send it to you when I get back to Gotham,” she says.

“Excellent...and lastly, I would like a promise that my operations can continue undisturbed for at least a year after Timothy is restored.” Ra’s looked at the blackbird. “Otherwise, I see no point in turning you back...you are much less irritating like this.”

Steph didn’t know how a bird could glare so effectively, but Tim managed. “Tim,” she says softly. He looks at her, clearly hating this, but pecks a “yes” on the desk, scratching it quite badly. “You have my word,” Steph says. “What does moly look like?”

Ra’s settles back in his chair and picks up his pen again. He pulls a piece of parchment from the desk and quickly sketches a strange, spiky plant with small flowers. “The flowers are white,” Ra’s says as he draws. “And the leaves are...what was that charming phrase...like the wine-dark sea. The root is black and it smells sharp like an onion. Be careful when you pick it; if you inhale too much of the scent, or prick your finger on the leaves, you will fall into an endless sleep.” He hands her the parchment.

“Thanks,” Steph says. “I’ll try not to die, as usual.”

“You are welcome to rest here for tonight...I will have one of my people escort you in the morning.”

“Thank you.” Steph holds out her hand and picks Tim up again.

“I assume that Timothy does not require a cage?”

Steph glares. “Never.”

Ra’s laughs and rings a bell. A ninja appears and leads Steph out, down more hallways to a small but still lavish guest room.

Steph lets Tim go and he flutters over to the bedpost. She sighs and collapses on the bed, dropping her bag on the floor.

Tim flutters down to her and cocks his head. Steph sighs and pets his head with one finger.

“I’m sorry, Tim,” she says.

He nudges into her hand a bit and chirps. Steph scoops him up, holding him gently. “Tim…”

He pecks at her affectionately and Steph almost smiles. “I love you,” she says. “You know that, right? There’s nothing I won’t do...I don’t care what it costs. Maybe I’m betraying Bruce, but…”

Tim chirps again, sadly this time. Steph nods and undresses to sleep. Tim snuggles down into her pillow, and Steph falls asleep petting him.

*

She dreams of a warm body next to hers, gentle words in her ear like she used to hear. It’s been a long time since she and Tim were intimate; their relationship is good for now, but they’re being careful.

Or were, before this. Now…

Steph wakes several times throughout the night, thinking she’s heard Tim’s voice. She hasn’t; the bird sleeps on the pillow, peaceful and still, and Steph is grateful that Batman drilled it into her to be still when she sleeps or else she might squish him.

It’s strange, now that she thinks about it. She and Tim have been back together for months now, and Steph knows that she wants it to stick this time, but it’s been over a year since he last shared her bed. She hadn’t thought he would return to it as a bird.

She’s missed it longer than this, but she really misses it now. Now that there’s a possibility she won’t see him again...now that she could lose him, she wants nothing more than to hold him, to talk to him for hours, to laugh late into the night. She would give up her cape just to spend her nights with him; she will betray Batman’s trust just to see him smile again.

She will end the entire world just to save his life. She knows that.

She just hopes he understands.

*

Steph is woken the next morning by a girl coming in with a breakfast tray just as the sun was rising. Tim flies over to inspect the tray, cheeping disgruntledly. The girl shakes her head. “And I thought he was obnoxious as a human.”

“Maybe try feeding him?” Steph suggests.

“Right.” The girl hands Steph a handful of birdseed, different from what Alfred makes but Tim still eats it happily from Steph’s hand.

The girl chuckles. “That’s adorable,” she says. 

Tim puffs up at her.

“You know each other?” Steph asks.

“Prudence Wood,” the girl says. “We worked together when he was doing the world tour of crazy.” She’s still smirking. “Think I like him better like this.”

“I don’t,” Steph says. “I miss out on a lot when my boyfriend is small and fuzzy.”

“Bet you do,” Prudence says. “But at least this way he’s not lecturing you about nerd shit.”

Steph considers this, then shakes her head. “Nah,” she says. “I like his lectures, even if I can’t follow them. Besides, your boss will get really bored without him.”

“That’s true,” Prudence agrees. “Which is the only reason he’s helping you, really. If he just wanted to steal Circe’s moly, he’d do it, and he wouldn’t even care if she locked one of his daughters in a tower for it. And it’s not like he can’t get things from Batman when he really wants to...it’s just easier with an insider.”

Steph forces a laugh and finishes her breakfast. “Are you escorting us?” she asks.

“Yep,” Prudence says. “Mostly because I’m a woman so I won’t be killed on-sight. Also because Tim won’t peck my eyes out for existing.”

Tim squawks at her.

*

The journey to the island is quite pleasant, all things considered. Pru is a lot less stuck-up than the al Ghuls tend to be, and she spends the journey regaling Steph with stories about her work with Tim. Tim occasionally squawks in protest, and Pru seems very happy that he can’t actually contradict her, though Steph is fairly certain half of what she’s saying is not true, or is at least highly exaggerated.

Then again, Steph knows as well as anyone that Tim can be an idiot.

Most of the trip is done by boat. Tim seems less happy about this than usual, probably due to being so much smaller. He flutters around a lot, occasionally flying off for short distances. Steph keeps an eye on him throughout, wondering what will happen if she fails.

She doesn’t want this to be the end. She doesn’t want Tim to end again, because the ending is always sad, sure, but this ending would be so much sadder. At least before, when it ended, Tim was still alive, still there. And that was enough, that had always been enough, to know that Tim was okay, that he was living and happy, even without her.

But this time, he wouldn’t be. Oh, he’d be alive, sort of, but not her Tim anymore. No more of that clever mind that could never stop working, even when he really needed to. No more of his smart remarks, no more chances to hug him and tell him how much she cares. Because she does, more than anything. She loves Tim, more than she’s ever loved another person, because she knows, even when he leaves, he’s never going to betray her or hurt her or do anything to make her love him less.

And she can’t have that with a blackbird under Circe’s control. He’ll be just another creature, trapped on an island, under the thrall of the witch.

Steph can’t let that happen. She can’t fail, can’t go back to Gotham alone. Can’t face Bruce, knowing she let him down again, but this time worse. This time, she has to save one of his sons.

And Bruce never forgives anyone who fails his sons, not even himself. There’s no chance he would show Steph any mercy. He’s never shown mercy for her lesser transgressions; this one would be unforgivable.

“We’re almost there.” Pru’s voice breaks Steph out of her reverie. “I can’t take the boat any closer...can you swim?”

“Yeah,” Steph says. “I can swim from here...are you coming with us?”

“No,” Pru says. “But I’ll be waiting here...my Master is monitoring the situation. If he thinks neither of you will come out alive...well, he won’t go out of his way to save you, but he might use it as a distraction.”

Steph half-smiles. “Wonder what kind of animal she’ll turn him into.”

Pru smirks. “Rumor has it she turned him into a ferret once,” she says. “But no one can confirm that.”

“Rumor probably also has it that they used to date,” Steph mutters.

“That’s been theorized, yeah,” Pru says. “But if he hears anyone speculating, they die on-sight, so it’s really hard to find out.” She looks out to sea. “Tide’s going in. You should go.”

Steph nods and strips down to her undershirt and leggings, leaving everything else on the boat. She jumps over the side of the boat and swims to the island, hoping she’s in the right place.

She’s about halfway there when something brushes against her side. Steph feels a jolt of electricity go through her and she shrieks in pain, arms and legs thrashing. She hears a faint caw above her as Tim flies down toward her, pecking furiously at the water. She can’t keep swimming, she’s sinking quickly…

“Tim…” she gasps, before she goes down.


	4. Chapter 4

_ The sorcerer could not help, but he did agree to help the peasant girl find the witch. She searched and searched until she found the home of the witch, the one person who could certainly heal her prince. _

_ But the witch refused to listen to the girl’s pleas. Instead, she forced the girl to be her servant, taunting her with the possibility that she might one day restore the prince. The peasant girl was diligent and did every task assigned, hoping that her devotion would be enough. _

Steph gasps awake. She’s lying on a beach, soaking wet and still trembling with aftershocks. Probably a stingray. She should have realized that Circe would have dangerous animals in the water around her island. Though to be fair, Ra’s or Pru should have warned her.

She looks around but she can’t see Tim anywhere. Panic sets in; what if the stingray got him and he drowned? Or did he fly back to the boat for help?

It takes several minutes for Steph’s legs to work. She stands and goes back down to the sea. She can see the boat a ways away, too far to be of any real help. Looking down in the water, she can see many dangerous creatures in there, sharks and stingrays and jellyfish, too many to try and swim through again. She’s lucky she survived the first time. Were they all men once, or did Circe import them specially?

No matter. She can’t go back...she’ll have to go on and hope that Tim’s alive and finds her soon. Steph turns, shivering a little, and starts walking through the island.

The island is fairly large, and most of it is wooded. Steph can hear howls of wild creatures from all directions, cries of exotic birds, chittering and running and so much life. As she walks further, she starts seeing the animals, big and small, wolves and rabbits and foxes and hogs and birds, around her, but none of them bother her. She doesn’t know where she’s going, but she keeps an eye out for both Tim and the moly.

She’s been walking for a long time, grateful that the trees block out the sun, though her bare feet are cut and bleeding badly when she spies a spray of white in a clearing. That must be it. She approaches the field carefully. If she can just grab a few sprays…

There’s a loud roar and a full-grown lion leaps out. Steph barely has time to turn before she’s forced to the ground, sharp teeth digging into her shoulder. She screams and tries to fight, but she’s already exhausted, hungry, and injured from the stingrays. She can barely struggle as the lion drags her away from the moly and through the forest. Steph has to focus on not losing her arm as she’s scraped and banged against everything in the woods.

The lion drags her to another clearing quite a ways from the moly. There’s a very old villa house in the center. Circe stands on the porch, petting a little blackbird. Tim. Steph is relieved he’s alive, but he doesn’t seem to realize she’s there, just gazes at Circe.

“Tim!” Steph cries.

Circe looks up. “Oh, there she is,” she says. “I knew you had to be nearby...but of course. You were foolish enough to try and steal my moly.”

The lion drops her. Steph can barely stand up, blood running down her arm. She’s certain the humorous is broken, the pain immense. She stumbles toward the porch and falls immediately. “Please,” she sobs. “Please...let him go.”

Circe laughs, cold and merciless as she strokes the bird. “Why would I let him go?” she asks. “He’s such a pretty bird...the sort of pretty bird I like to keep. And once he came to me, he was so easy to put under.”

“I love him,” Steph says. “I need him...please...I’ll do anything...anything you want...just let him go.”

Circe studies her critically. “You will, won’t you?” she says. “All right, girl...there is something I’ll need you to take care of. But until the time comes, you can stay here. You will work for me, in every way I ask. But if you fail to complete any of my tasks, I keep your little bird, and you will be my slave until you die.”

Steph nods, looking down. Tears run down her face, fast and hot, but she can’t fight this. She can’t give up on Tim, no matter how long it takes.

“Get up,” Circe says.

Steph struggles back to her feet, breathing through the pain. This isn’t the worst she’s had. Black Mask was much worse. She can endure this.

“You can start by fetching water from the well,” Circe says. “Two pails.”

Steph nods and forces herself to walk around the villa. She won’t complain. She won’t ask Circe to heal her. She won’t beg for anything except Tim.

Her muscles scream as she hauls the pails up from the well. Her arm and feet are bleeding more and she’s starting to feel faint. It takes her several tries to get two pails up without spilling or dropping them back in the well, but she finally manages. She can only carry one at a time in her good hand, and it takes a long time to carry them back to the house, her legs still shaking from pain and exhaustion. It takes almost an hour to get both back to the house, and when she’s done, she’s ready to collapse.

Circe stands still and watches her. Once Steph delivers the second pail, Circe nods. “A bit slow,” she says. “But you’ll learn. Come inside...I’ll heal your arm so you aren’t so slow.

*

Steph knows she only has two weeks to save Tim before he’ll be stuck as a bird forever. She doesn’t know what Circe is waiting for, but she doesn’t dare ask. Instead, she goes about the work Circe sets for her without complaint.

Most of it is menial tasks, drawing water from the well, chopping wood for the fire. Feeding the pigs and roosters and horses out back--Circe calls them her pets, and Steph shudders. She wonders who they were before, what their lives were like as humans. If there’s someone out there still missing them, who would have given as much as Steph will to get them back, but just didn’t have the resources to try.

She cleans the villa top to bottom every day, by hand, spending hours on hands and knees scrubbing the floors and walls, and then she has to cook for Circe and eat whatever scraps are left. At least Circe doesn’t make her slaughter any of the animals--Steph doesn’t know if she could stomach that, knowing they were once people. Steph stays up for hours after, scrubbing the kitchen, before she goes to sleep in a corner, without so much as a blanket. It isn’t cold, but she’s aching and dirty within the first few days.

Through it all, Tim sits docilely on Circe’s shoulder, his eyes blank. He chirps and sings on her command, and doesn’t seem to notice Steph at all. And that pains her more than anything, more than the heavy lifting she does, and the scrubbing that leaves her hands bleeding at the end of the day. If only he could speak to her, or even recognize her, she would be able to endure better.

It’s like she’s already failed. So many times, she finds herself speaking to him, even though he isn’t there. She imagines the answers he’d give her, the quips and the teasing. She knows that he would help her if he could; she knows that Tim loves her. She just has to survive this, and he’ll speak to her again.

Just one word from him would make everything all right again.

She’s been there just over a week when Circe comes into the kitchen. Steph is slaving away at the stove, making the best food she possibly can, sweat pouring down her forehead. She glances over a Circe in exhaustion.

“The time has come,” Circe says. “Tomorrow, Wonder Woman will arrive on the island...she’s been tracking me for...well, you know how long. She will come, and you will fight her. If you can defeat her, I will release you and your lover. If you fail, you will remain my slave until you die, and I will keep your bird as my pet.”

Steph blinked in disbelief. “You want me...to fight Wonder Woman?!”

“I do,” Circe says. “You trained with the Dark Knight...you should be able to do it.”

“But…”

“And you will not tell her anything,” Circe adds. “I won’t have her surrender to you without a fight. You will fight her, and you will defeat her and bring her to me.”

Steph is crying again. She knows she can’t do it, she has no chance of winning a fight against a demi-goddess. She’s a good fighter, yes, but she’s not that good. She’s not even the best among the Bats--how can she fight someone who Bruce wouldn’t dare to challenge?

“Of course, if you’d prefer to spend your life here…”

“No,” Steph says quickly. “I’ll do it.” She swallows. “Can I have a weapon at least?”

“Tomorrow, I will give you a sword,” Circe says. “And armor. And if you fail...Wonder Woman will not kill you.” She smirks. “I hope you learn to cook better.”

Steph looks down, blinking through the tears. “Yes, Circe,” she whispers.


	5. Chapter 5

_ After days of drudgery, the witch gave the peasant girl a new task--to fight the Goddess of Truth, in order to win the cure for her prince. The girl cried, knowing that she could not fight the gods, but she knew she had to try, for the sake of her love. _

_ And so she accepted the sword offered to her, and went out to face the Goddess. The Goddess came, and was surprised to find a mortal girl ready to face her. The Goddess asked why she did such a foolish thing, but the peasant girl could not say. And she fought, for her love, and her own freedom, but she could not defeat the Goddess and was left, broken in the sand, weeping for her loss. _

The sword and armor are bigger than Steph would normally use. The armor shifts and chaffes uncomfortably, the sword is heavy in her hand. But it’s what Circe has, so it’s what Steph has to use. She wishes she hadn’t left her costume with Pru; she’s far more comfortable in her Spoiler armor, much lighter and able to move better.

She wonders where Pru is, if she went back to Ra’s when Steph didn’t return. Steph wonders if Ra’s will send help. She doubts it; Ra’s will save Tim when he has to, but he’s not going to go out of his way to rescue them. If he’s feeling especially generous, he might call someone back in Gotham to help them, but Steph doubts that. He probably wrote them off as a loss the moment Steph went down to the stingrays.

So Steph puts on the armor, similar to what the Amazons wear, though she keeps her leggings on underneath it. She doesn’t know why, but she feels embarrassed at the idea of Circe or Diana looking at her bare legs. She picks up the sword. “You’re sure this is what you want?” she asks Circe.

“I am certain,” Circe says. She lifts Tim down from her shoulder. “Here...he may go with you. Perhaps that will motivate you to obey.

Steph nods and walks to the beach. Tim flutters along behind her, though there’s no little caws, no squawks, no affectionate pecks to her cheek. He doesn’t ride on her shoulder, doesn’t give any sign that he recognizes her at all. Steph gets to the beach and Tim lands on a log, cocking his head and watching.

“I’m sorry, Tim,” Steph says for the millionth time. “I don’t want to do this...but I can’t lose you.”

He doesn’t respond, just watches her curiously. His eyes aren’t even blue anymore, just the same beedy black of any other bird. Steph wonders if it’s too late, if she’s going to her doom for nothing.

It doesn’t take long before she spots Wonder Woman coming. Steph swallows heavily and calls out. “Wonder Woman!” she shouts. “I challenge you!”

Wonder Woman pauses in her flight, and then floats down to the beach. She lands in front of Steph and frowns. “Do I know you?” she asks.

Steph doesn’t answer, just raises her sword. Wonder Woman doesn’t move. “I do not want to fight you, girl,” she says.

“I challenge you,” Steph says, forcing herself not to cry.

“Why?”

“I challenge you,” Steph repeats. She doesn’t want to do this. She knows she will lose, and while Wonder Woman may not plan to kill her, she very well could.

Wonder Woman looks at her for a long moment before she finally draws her sword. “You will not let me pass?”

Steph shakes her head and takes a defensive stance. Wonder Woman nods. “I am sorry, child,” she says. That makes Steph bristle a bit; she isn’t a child, hasn’t been in a long time. Okay, so Wonder Woman is thousands of years old, but Steph isn’t a kid. She knows what she’s doing.

Or at least, she does until Wonder Woman strikes at her. Steph is sent reeling, only keeping her feet because she already had her sword up. Steph regains her balance and swings back. Wonder Woman easily blocks the strike and returns it, clearly aiming to disarm rather than kill. Steph is grateful for that, glad that Wonder Woman is holding back. It’s obvious that Steph is no real threat to her and Wonder Woman is going out of her way not to hurt her.

She dares glance at Tim. He hasn’t moved, hasn’t acknowledged anything that’s happening, unbothered by the clang of the swords. He just watches--likely there’s some sort of psychic magic that means Circe is watching through his eyes. Steph shudders at how creepy that is before Wonder Woman delivers a blow that cuts through Steph’s defences and glances off her side. Steph refocuses and hits back, only to be parried back, knocking her flat on her ass in the sand. She shakes herself and gets up, charging in again.

The armor is scraping her skin more every minute. Steph knows it wouldn’t if it fit right, but of course it doesn’t. The sword is getting heavier, harder to wield. Her hits are slowing down. None of them get even close to hitting. Wonder Woman knocks her down again, and Steph forces herself to stand. She can’t surrender. Can’t give up, because that means giving up on Tim. Her own life doesn’t matter; Tim does. Tim always does. People will miss Tim. Bruce will notice he’s gone, will look for him.

No one will miss Steph. If she’s trapped here forever, no one will even look for her. No one will care.

She swings again, the swords clanging. Wonder Woman locks the swords together and looks at Steph with so much pity, she knows she’ll cry again. Wonder Woman presses her back. Steph tries to push forward, tries to keep this going, but she can’t.

Every muscle is screaming, her arms heavy, her shoulders scraped with sand, her feet burning. She cries out, pressing harder, as hard as she possibly can against a goddess. Wonder Woman doesn’t yield. With one quick motion, she disengages the swords, knocking Steph’s out of her hand and swings, hard. The sword strikes her side again, cutting straight through the armor into Steph’s flesh. She cries out and falls, blood gushing from the wound into the sand.

Wonder Woman doesn’t pause. She pulls the Lasso of Truth from her belt and tosses it around Steph, forcing her up on her knees. Steph just sits there, crying from pain and exhaustion and overwhelming loss. She’s failed. She can’t save Tim, she can’t save herself. They’ll both be stuck here forever, will never be together again. She’ll never hear his voice, she’ll never talk to him or kiss him or hold him ever again. He’ll be stuck as a bird, and Steph will be a slave until Circe gets tired of her and turns her into something as well, and probably not another bird. They’re be separated forever.

“Why do you fight me, girl?” Wonder Woman asks.

“Because Circe promised to free us if I could beat you.” Steph can’t stop herself speaking. The Lasso glows, forcing the words past her sobs. 

“Oh, child,” Wonder Woman says. “You must have known…”

“I did know,” Steph says. “But I had to try...not for me. If I have to stay here and serve her...I would trade it for his life.”

Wonder Woman looks at her closer. “I do know you,” she says. “You’re Spoiler...we met in Gotham.”

Steph nods, unable to deny it with the Lasso around her. “I want to save him,” she says. “I know you couldn’t help before...but please...save him.” She’s starting to get dizzy from the bloodloss. Her tears are falling faster, unable to stop.

Wonder Woman pulls the Lasso off her. Steph falls limp in the sand, barely keeping her eyes open as Wonder Woman turns. Tim is still perched on the log, not moving. Wonder Woman steps over and wraps a tiny piece of the Lasso around him. Tim blinks, some of the blue returning to his eyes. He cocks his head and chirps at Wonder Woman.

“Do you love her?” Wonder Woman asks.

Tim chirps again. Steph doesn’t know what it means, but Wonder Woman seems to. She holds out her hand and Tim hops down. Wonder Woman carries Tim over to Steph. Weakly, Steph reaches out to him. He hops close to her.

“I’m sorry, Tim,” Steph whispers. “I tried...I love you so much…”

She closes her eyes as the world goes black.


	6. Chapter 6

_ The peasant girl cried and cried. Her prince came to her, and tried to comfort her, for all that he was small and weak. But as he sat and sang sadly beside her, her tears fell into his feathers. They carried her love and devotion, and the Goddess of Truth could see that they loved each other, beyond reason, beyond comprehension. _

_ And so, because the peasant girl was true to her prince, and because their love was real, the Goddess granted her favor. She healed the prince and restored him to his human form, and healed the peasant of her wounds. But the witch could not be so easily defeated; she would not give up her claim so readily. _

“I think she’s waking up.”

“Let her breathe.”

Steph groans as she swims back to consciousness. Her side still hurts a lot, and she’s very warm. But she knows those voices.

Slowly, she opens her eyes.

Tim is leaning over her, looking extremely concerned. And it is Tim, fully human again, dressed in an undershirt and tights that are both very big on him, blue eyes wide with worry. Steph stares at him for a moment before she reaches up and drags him down into a hard kiss.

Tim squeaks before he kisses back, pulling Steph into his arms. They stay there for a long minute before they break apart. Steph falls on his shoulder, crying in relief and joy and just a bit of pain, but it doesn’t matter. Tim is back, he’s alive, and he’s in her arms. It doesn’t matter how or why, just that he’s here, and he’s human. They’re going to be okay, everything will be okay as long as Tim is holding her.

It takes several minutes before Steph realizes Tim is crying too, shaking in her arms, his tears falling in her hair. She hugs him tighter in spite of the pain. She never wants to let go, never wants him out of her sight ever again. Never wants him to stop hugging her.

Eventually, though, he does pull back. “Steph,” he whispers.

She swallows. “Are you hurt?” she asks.

“No,” Tim says. “No, I’m okay...you’re the one who got hit by Wonder Woman!”

Steph shrugs. “Not the worst.” She manages to sit up properly and then notices Wonder Woman is still standing nearby. “Oh…”

“Stephanie,” Diana says. “I am sorry...I did not mean to hit you so hard.”

“It’s okay,” Steph says. “I’m okay.”

“You aren’t,” Diana says. “But we have you bandaged well enough.”

Steph looks down. Her armor has been removed and there are strips of cloth all up and down her chest and stomach. “What happened?” she asks. “How did Tim come back?”

“When your tears touched him, they brought him back,” Diana says. “I suppose it’s a side-effect of true love...that works sometimes.”

Steph and Tim both gawk at her. “So...you’re saying true love’s kiss would have worked this whole time?” Tim asks.

“Oh, no,” Diana says. “Circe wouldn’t make it that easy. But true tears after fighting so hard to save you? That’s more true than a simple kiss. It couldn’t have happened if she had not traveled so far and given so much. But since she was willing to die for you…”

Tim hugs Steph closer to him. Steph leans on him, smiling a bit, before she remembers.

“But...I failed,” Steph says. “And Circe...she won’t let me leave. Even if Tim’s human...she’ll keep me. I promised...I got him back. I have to give what I promised her.”

“Steph, no,” Tim says. “We can leave...go home, be happy…”

Steph shakes her head. “I can’t...she’d never stop hunting us. She’d never let me rest.” She turns her head and kisses Tim again. “You go...Wonder Woman can take you home. You can be happy there...you can have your life. And I’ll be happy, knowing that you’re alive...knowing that you’re safe.”

“I won’t leave you,” Tim says. “I couldn’t ever be happy knowing I abandoned you here.”

“Tim…”

“You came so far to save me...now let me save you.”

“If you go back there, she’ll just turn you back...she’ll keep us both forever. You can escape now.”

Tim glances up. Wonder Woman is frowning again. “Stephanie is right,” Wonder Woman says. “Even if I can defeat her, Stephanie gave her word...and when it comes to gods and magic, her word is binding.”

Steph is crying again. She’s amazed she can still find tears to cry, but she does, trembling in Tim’s arms. And Tim’s crying again too, clinging to her. “I can’t…” he sobs.

“You can,” Wonder Woman says. “Right now, we have to leave...you have no chance of fighting Circe on her own island by yourself, and while I could subdue her, it would be temporary at best. It is best to leave for now and make a new plan.” Her eyes are bright. “But we won’t leave you to your fate, Stephanie. We will come back.”

Steph nods. “I’ll wait,” she says. “I’ll wait forever if I have to...no matter how long it takes. I’ll never stop loving you, Tim.”

“I won’t stop, either,” he says. “I will come back. It doesn’t matter what I have to do...what I have to sacrifice. I will return.”

They kiss once more before they both stand. Steph is shaky on her feet, but she manages. She hugs Tim one last time before she turns and limps back through the forest toward the villa. She doesn’t turn back, can’t bear to watch Wonder Woman take Tim away.

The sun is setting as Steph stumbles out of the woods. Circe is waiting, looking disgusted. “So you have failed,” she says.

Steph nods. “I was no match for her...she almost slayed me.”

“And where is my blackbird? You made a bargain, Stephanie.”

Steph swallows. “Wonder Woman took him,” she says. “She had moly with her...she turned him back and left me here.”

Circe glares for a moment before she raises her hand. Steph falls, shaking as pain radiates through her entire body. Steph screams, feeling the wound on her side break again, blood leaking through the bandages. She doesn’t know how long it lasts; it just burns so much.

Finally, Circe lets up. “Get up,” she snarls.

Steph doesn’t move, tears pouring down her face into her hair. It doesn’t matter now. Tim is safe. She doesn’t matter. Nothing else matters.

“I said get up!” Another jolt of pain and Steph turns over, forcing herself to stand. She’s trembling all over, blood running down her side to her leg.

Circe is still glaring. “You failed to keep your promise,” she declares. “And so you will work twice as hard...and if you fail again, I will turn you into a chicken and have you for my dinner!”

Steph nods.

“Good. Now get inside! The floors need scrubbing, and you’d better not bleed all over them!”

*

Tim stays quiet as Wonder Woman carries him away from the island. He knows he can’t escape her hold; if he could, he would. He’d dive into the sea, swim through all the nasty things around the island just to get back to Steph. He can’t believe he just left her there, to take all of Circe’s anger and be forced back into servitude.

She’s already had enough of that. Tim remembers all of it, from the moment he found himself five feet shorter than usual to when Steph’s tears brought him back. He remembers the places Steph went to find a cure, the deal she made with Ra’s, the week he had spent under Circe’s control. He remembers seeing Steph work and struggle for him, while he was helpless to do anything to help her, trapped in his own mind.

And now he has to leave her to do that until he can find a way to break her bond without consequences.

“I can take you to Gotham,” Wonder Woman says as they move out over the ocean. “You can gather your allies...I will join you.”

Tim shakes his head. “No time,” he says. “By the time I could rally them, Circe will have gotten tired of it and hurt Steph...I can’t let that happen.”

“She will harm Stephanie, no matter how long you take,” Wonder Woman says. 

“Is there anyone closer?” Tim asks. “Anyone who can help me?”

Wonder Woman is quiet for a moment. “We can appeal to my people,” she says. “We have long had conflict with Circe...but I cannot promise any of them will help.”

“I’ll do anything they ask,” Tim says. “Pay any price…”

“Amazons do not deal in money or favors,” Wonder Woman says, sounding a bit offended. “If my mother thinks your cause is worthy, she will help. If she doesn’t, we will look for aid elsewhere.” She’s quiet for a moment, before saying quietly, “It is rare that any man sets foot on Themyscura. Be respectful, and do not speak until you are called to. Do not fight, even if their decision is one you don’t like. And if they agree to help you, you obey their orders. Do you understand?”

Tim nods. “I won’t do anything to offend them if I can help it,” he says. “And if I do, I’m sure they’ll tell me before the murder.”

“They will not kill you unless you attack them,” Diana says. “But they might be less inclined to help you if they’re offended.”

“Okay.”

They’re silent for the rest of the journey to Themyscura. Tim almost wishes he had his phone with him to see where they’re going, but it’s probably just as well he doesn’t; he certainly wouldn’t be able to return to Themyscura even if he did have the coordinates.

Diana lands them on a sunny beach. Tim looks around in interest. The island is perfect, sunny, with small houses and lots of trees, and several hundred women milling about. Tim suddenly feels embarrassed; he’s grateful that Wonder Woman always has a change of clothes with her, but they’re big on him and he feels very exposed without a mask.

The Amazons take notice of him immediately. Tim can hear them whispering as Diana leads him through the square, all of their eyes on him. Tim feels even more exposed, his neck going hot in embarrassment. It’s only the thought of Steph that keeps him going forward, doing his best to ignore the stares.

A very tall and beautiful woman meets them at the door of the central-most building. Her robes are a little fancier than the others, and she wears a crown. “My daughter,” she says. “Why have you brought another man into our midst?”

Diana bows. “Mother, this is Timothy Drake, the son of Batman, from Gotham. Timothy, my mother, Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons.”

Tim bows low, keeping silent. Queen Hippolyta studies him closely. “You have not answered my question, Diana.”

“Timothy has recently escaped from Circe,” Diana explains. “He was under her spell, but was saved by true love. However, his true love had bound herself to Circe’s service and is still trapped. He has come to ask for our aid in saving her.”

“I see.” Hippolyta is frowning, and not the thoughtful kind of frown. “If the girl has bound herself to Circe, there is not much aid we can offer. Even if we were to capture Circe, if she were to escape, the girl would be forced to return to her. Could you take the pain of being separated again in the future?”

“That’s why I need your help,” Tim says at Diana’s nod. “If we can defeat Circe...or even just make her agree to let Steph go…” He swallows. “Please, Your Majesty...I wouldn’t ask if I had any other choice. But...she went so far to save me...she gave her life for me. What kind of man would I be if I wasn’t willing to do the same for her?”

“Circe is dangerous, even to us,” Hippolyta says. “Why would I risk my people to save one of yours?”

“I don’t have a good reason,” Tim says. “All I can do is ask...I know you don’t trade favors or money, but I will offer everything I have anyway.” He drops to his knees. “Please...I’m begging you to help us.”

Hippolyta looks to Diana. “You believe this is a worthy cause?”

“I believe everyone is a worthy cause,” Diana says. “And I believe that defeating Circe now will benefit us as much as them.”

Hippolyta nods. “I will consult with the others,” she says. “You will have your answer tomorrow.”

Tim opens his mouth to protest, but Diana gives him a harsh look. “Thank you, Mother,” she says. “May I assign Timothy quarters?”

“You may,” Hippolyta says. “I trust he will behave.”

“I will answer for it if he does not,” Diana promises.

“Good.” Hippolyta turns and goes back inside.

“Come, Timothy,” Diana says. “You need rest, and food...whatever happens next, you will need your strength.”


	7. Chapter 7

_ The prince was determined not to lose his love after all she had done for him. He went to the Goddess of Victory and pleaded for aid. To his surprise, the Goddess of Victory agreed readily, and the Goddess of Truth swore that she would aid the prince. _

_ And so they went to the island, to rescue the girl who had returned to her life of drudgery. She had remained faithful to her task and to her prince, so when he returned for her, the girl was overwhelmed with love of him. In that moment, she realized that she should keep no promise that would separate them. _

Steph drags the water in with great difficulty. It’s been five days and her side is still bleeding; Circe had refused to heal it, though she had at least thrown some bandages at Steph so she can keep changing them out. She has to do it often; every task she’s given only reopens and widens the wound, leaving her weaker than before.

Circe doesn’t seem to care; Steph knows that Circe is just toying with her, waiting for her to bleed out and die. She refuses to do it, though. Steph will keep living, if only out of spite. 

Tim said he will come for her. Steph has to hold onto that, has to believe that he will come. He loves her; Wonder Woman had used the Lasso of Truth and he said he loves her. He will always come for her.

She wishes he would be faster about it. She knows he's coming, has to believe he's coming for her. It's all that keeps her moving most days, the faith that any moment now, Tim will be here to take her home. 

The day is dawning on the sixth day when Steph hears the sound of battle, beats roaring, women shouting, the clang of swords and people smashing through the brush. Steph looks up from the floor at once. If it isn't Tim, it's at least some form of rescue. She doesn't care who. She can get back to Gotham from anywhere and get word to Tim that she's safe if she could just leave. 

Circe is out the door at once, cursing. Steph doesn't dare move, not yet. Not until she's sure whoever's attacking has won.

She hears screams that turn into roars. The swords are getting closer, not slowing for a moment. And then, above the noise and confusion, she hears him. 

"STEPH!"

That's Tim, her Tim. He has come for her. He's here to save her. Steph gets up and runs for the door. She has to see him, has to know he's all right. 

Slowly, the noise dies down. She hears Circe laugh. "So, the gallant hero comes to rescue the damsel." Steph just has time to see Circe turn to the house before the witch grabs Steph by the hair. Steph cries out as Circe drags her outside. She just manages to brace herself before she's thrown face down in the mud. She starts to rise before Circe puts her boot on Steph's neck, keeping her down, her face grinding into the mud. 

“Stop it,” Tim growls.

“Or what?” Circe asks, her tone mocking. She presses down harder. Steph is choking on the mud, her airway constricted. “You have no power over me, pretty bird...she pledged her service, and I will hold her to that pledge.”

“Let her go.” That’s Wonder Woman, sounding firm. “Circe, you must let her go!”

Circe laughs shrilly. “Why would I do that?” she asks. “What can you do to make me?”

There’s silence for a moment. Steph manages to turn her head and breathe, keeping her eyes closed to keep the mud from dripping into them, though she tastes it over her tongue, feels it filling her nose. Tim must think she’s disgusting, broken and filthy from working for days, unable to fight for herself...

“I’ll give your wand back.”

“Diana, no!” Steph doesn’t know that voice. “Her wand gives her power...you can’t return it!”

“I will,” Wonder Woman says. “If you let Stephanie go, I will give it back.”

There’s silence for a long time before Circe lifts her boot off Steph’s neck. Steph shakily gets to her knees, though she can’t find the strength to stand. She wipes the mud from her eyes in time to see Diana hand the wand back to Circe.

“Thank you,” Circe says. She raises her wand and points it at Tim. “Of course, I can’t allow a man on my island…”

Steph doesn’t pause. She doesn’t care that she’s injured, or dirty, or cold or weak or anything. She has to prevent anything more from happening to Tim. She leaps to her feet and grabs a sword from the ground, no doubt a fallen Amazon’s, and lunges forward, bringing it down.

She hits true, the sword slicing through Circe’s wand, breaking it in two. A blast of magic explodes out, knocking Steph back. Circe shrieks and then seems to crumple, falling to her knees, shaking. Steph falls back, her strength leaving her as quickly as it came.

A pair of strong arms catch her and she finds herself looking up at Tim. She barely manages to smile at him. “Is that okay?”

“Yes,” Tim says. “You were perfect, Steph.” He brushes more of the mud away from her face. “I’m sorry it took so long to get here.”

“I’m okay,” Steph mumbles.

“You’re still bleeding!”

She shrugs. “You’re safe,” she says. “That’s all that matters.” Her eyes close.

*

Steph wakes up on a bed, not as soft as she thinks she needs, but still a bed. She groans softly and looks around.

Tim is next to her, fast asleep. Steph smiles a bit; she so rarely gets to see him like this. His mind is always so busy that even when he does fall asleep, it’s never very restful. But now, he’s curled up in a chair, and he’s perfectly still. He looks younger in his sleep, without any of the worries of being Red Robin or Tim Drake to bother him. Steph wants to reach out and brush his hair off of his forehead, kiss his cheek and tell him how much she loves him, but she can’t seem to make herself move.

So she just watches him, feeling so warm and safe it almost hurts.

She’s broken out of her reverie by a soft cough behind her. She manages to turn and see Diana coming in. The room looks like a hospital ward, with several beds, though none of the others are occupied.

“Good morning,” Diana says.

“Morning,” Steph croaks, and then coughs. Diana comes over and helps her sit up to sip at a cup of water. “What happened?”

“You broke Circe’s wand,” Diana says. “It ended her power...at least temporarily. We’ve taken her into custody and imprisoned her...somewhere she won’t escape easily without magic.”

“So she’s gone?”

Diana hesitates. “Maybe not permanently...but I doubt she’ll escape before you’re very, very old, if not gone from this world.”

Steph snorts. “Bats don’t grow old,” she says. “All of us are going to die on the street in a fight...there’s no future for people who live the lives we do. And I know my end won’t be anything good...if I’m lucky, it will be something glorious that saves the world. But I’m not lucky...I’ll be murdered by a psychopath and no one will remember I was ever even alive.”

“Will that be his end?”

Steph looks back at Tim, still asleep. He looks so small, so innocent, and Steph remembers with a jolt that he’s barely nineteen. So young, too young for everything he’s been through. Certainly too young to be ending any time soon. And she never wants him to end badly. Even when he hurts her...she never wants his ending to be bad, even if she knows it will come too soon.

“I’ll prevent it,” Steph says. “As long as I’m alive...he won’t end.”

“You cannot make that promise,” Diana says softly. “No matter how much you want it...you cannot always save him just because you love him. Sometimes...that’s just not enough.”

Steph closes her eyes against the sudden tears. “I know,” she says. “I know it’s not enough...that I’m not enough. But...I just do what I always do. Give everything I have...and hope that this time, it is enough.”

“It’s always enough.” Tim blinks awake as he speaks, blue eyes meeting Steph’s gaze. “Steph...you’re more than enough.”

“Tim…”

“Be young,” Diana says. “Be happy...and don’t spend your lives thinking they’ll end too soon. Because if they do...you’ll regret not enjoying them more.” She turns away. “I will take you back to Gotham tomorrow...you should be rested enough by then.”

“Thank you,” Tim says. “For everything.”

If Steph didn’t know better, she would think Diana was crying. “I’ve seen too much death,” she says. “And I’ve felt loss like that...you shouldn’t experience it. Not now, not ever.” With that, she leaves the room.

Tim and Steph are quiet for a long moment before Tim speaks. “How are you?”

“I’m okay,” Steph says. “You?”

“Fine,” Tim says. “Just got some bites and scratches...the Amazons healed them up after they’d turned everyone on the island human again. It was...weird. But also kind of cool.”

Steph smiles. “Sounds like it.” She moves over. “Come here.”

Tim hesitates, but then lies down beside her. Steph rolls over onto his chest, hugging him around the middle. “Missed you,” she mumbles.

“Missed you too.” He pets her hair gently. “Being a bird was less fun than I thought it would be.”

“You were a cute bird, at least.”

“I’m not cute.”

“So cute.” Steph leans up and kisses his nose. “As a bird or a human.”

Tim rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. “Go to sleep, Steph.”

“Mhm.” Steph snuggles back into his chest.

Maybe this time, they can have a good ending.

_ The prince and the peasant girl returned to the kingdom, their bond ever stronger. The prince swore his devotion to the girl who had saved him, and she gave her devotion to her prince in turn. _

_ And so they began happily ever forward. _


End file.
